


(Don't want to) Sleep alone

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: It’s cold and Minhyuk can’t sleep so he sneaks into Hyunwoo’s bed. Hyunwoo has some ideas to keep them warm.





	

Minhyuk hates winter. He hates the cold that seeps into his bones and freezes his soul and his fingers and his nose. (Don’t get him wrong, he loves snow and cute hats and scarves, it’s just that _damned_ cold.)

He hates going to sleep in a cold bed. And above all, he hates sleeping alone in the winter. Which is why he often doesn’t.

No one bats an eye anymore when they find Minhyuk asleep in Hyunwoo’s bed. He’s always been clingy with everyone, but all the more with Hyunwoo (and it’s not like his crush on their leader isn’t _more_ than obvious).

Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind Minhyuk’s touchiness. (In fact, he might just really, really like it) So when Minhyuk leans into him when they all watch a movie together, he would just wrap his arm around him. Allow Minhyuk to cuddle up against him.

So when Minhyuk leans in for a kiss when everyone else has fallen asleep, he leans into it. Allowing Minhyuk’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Cups his head with his hand to pull him in deeper.

The touching between them becomes more frequent. (Minhyuk’s hand would find his hand in the car and his heart would race as their fingers slide together. Minhyuk would fall asleep on his shoulder, his face so close and god he has never seen someone so beautiful and he has to resist the urge to kiss every part of it)

Something is obviously happening between them, they both just don’t know exactly _what._ (But it doesn’t really matter, because whatever it is, it feels good, and Hyunwoo doesn’t want it to stop.)

\--

It’s a particularly cold winter night, and after several attempts to raise the temperature Kihyun bans Minhyuk from messing with the thermostat before he breaks it ( _again)_. Last time Minhyuk touched the thermostat they all nearly turned into icicles overnight before promptly switching to Infernal Heat until they all fled the apartment at 3AM, sweating and shivering and cursing. (Needless to say, they were all sick the next day.)

It’s not long before Hyunwoo hears the doorknob turn, followed by the pitter patter of feet on the floorboards of his room. His roommates, Hoseok and Hyungwon, are already fast asleep, which can only mean it’s his favorite visitor. (Either that, or Changkyun is sleepwalking again. He should really get that checked out.)

The steps end in front of his bed. A hand raises the covers. Soon, he feels a slender body press against him. He doesn’t even need to look to know that it’s him. (He knows, from the way his body feels against his, and that ever-so familiar smell.)

He turns around to find Minhyuk next to him, dressed in his favorite anime pajamas, his hands curled up underneath his head. Hyunwoo smiles as he pulls him in closer until their faces nearly touch and he can feel his breath on his skin.

“Hi.” He whispers, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Hi.” Minhyuk replies, face visibly flushed. He shyly places a hand on Hyunwoo’s chest. (Hyunwoo feels so warm to the touch, it’s all he can do not to let his hands roam all over)

The cold never bothers Hyunwoo, who always sleeps only in sweatpants, and he gladly let Minhyuk warm his hands on his skin.

 (The knowledge that he wears nothing underneath those sweatpants is not at all distracting to Minhyuk. Nope. Not at all.)

In fact, he would gladly let Minhyuk touch him all over, but Minhyuk keeps his hands on his chest, not daring to move any further.

Ever since they kissed, the casual touching between them became different. Suddenly, it all _means_ something, and the thought of it makes Minhyuk hesitant. (Because what _does_ it mean? Minhyuk doesn’t know, and he doesn’t know what to do with that.)

Still, he wants it, he wants this, he wants his hands on Hyunwoo’s skin and his lips on his lips and their bodies pressed close together. He wants Hyunwoo’s hand in his hair, the soft kisses on his forehead, the other hand tugging on his pajama top. He shivers underneath Hyunwoo’s touch as his fingers find skin, the heat on his skin nearly unbearable.

The kisses become deeper, hungrier, with significantly more tongue and significantly less reserve. A soft moan escapes Minhyuk’s mouth as Hyunwoo’s lips travel down, sucking on the soft flesh of his neck. He unbuttons the top buttons of Minhyuk’s pajamas, lips tracing along his collarbone and down to his chest.

“H-Hyunwoo what are you d-doing…?” Minhyuk whispers.

“Weren’t you cold? Let me warm you up.” The older man hums as he peppers the younger man’s skin with kisses and hickeys. Minhyuk would protest, but he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want Hyunwoo to stop.

Minhyuk might not know exactly what _this_ is, but he wants it.

He needs it.

He loves it.

And he wants more.

Hyunwoo’s lips feel like fire on his skin, spreading the heat to his face and chest and down in his pants.

He shifts around underneath the covers, moving closer until he feels Hyunwoo’s already hard length press up against his leg. Hyunwoo looks up, a little embarrassed, but seeing Minhyuk’s smirk blooming on his face he figures he doesn’t mind (at all) and continues trailing kisses down his chest.

Minhyuk unbuttons his top, allowing Hyunwoo full access to the canvas of his skin. Minhyuk isn’t all that happy with his body. He’s pale and he’s skinny (he’d often feel envious of Hyunwoo’s tanned and well-built body), but the way Hyunwoo kisses every bit of skin you’d think it is the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. (And to Hyunwoo it is, absolutely, the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, and he loves everything about Minhyuk’s body from his bony shoulders to his soft, flat tummy.)

Hyunwoo kisses his bellybutton, tracing down his happy trail with his hands until he reaches the edge of Minhyuk’s pants. Minhyuk’s dick is visibly outlined underneath the pajamas, straining against the fabric.

Hyunwoo’s fingers stop at the waistband, and he looks up with questioning eyes.

Minhyuk doesn’t know what _this_ is, between them, but he wants it.

He needs it.

So he nods.

Slowly.

Shyly.

Hyunwoo’s fingers tug on the waistband.

Slowly.

Softly.

His fingers trace over the skin of his legs as he pulls the pants down.

Slowly.

Sensually.

He slides his hands down the front of Minhyuk’s boxers.

Slowly.

Surely.

He palms Minhyuk’s dick through the fabric, a smile tugging at his lips as he watches Minhyuk squirm underneath his touch. He takes his time, stroking up and down, alternating pressure. He presses down on the head, running his thumb over the slit. A little patch of precum forms under his fingers. Ignoring Minhyuk’s soft pleas, he runs his hand down, cupping his balls with one hand while the other continues to stroke his dick.

“ _H-Hyunwoo, please…”_ Minhyuk whines, bucking his hips, wanting to be released from his cloth confinement. 

Hyunwoo hooks his thumbs underneath the edges of the fabric. He positions himself between Minhyuk’s legs underneath the covers as he pulls his boxers down. Minhyuk gasps when Hyunwoo bends down to plant a soft kiss on the tip of his dick, tongue teasingly lapping up the precum. He slides his hand down his dick, holding it steady while he takes the head in his mouth.

Minhyuk curls his fingers into the bed sheets as Hyunwoo moves down, running his tongue along the shaft until he has taken all of him in his mouth.

“ _F-fuck, Hyunwoo—“_ Minhyuk moans, voice hoarse and just a little too loud as Hyunwoo picks up his pace. Hyunwoo releases his dick with an obscene popping sound, bringing his index finger to his lips. (His grin however, betrays the fact that he definitely doesn’t mind hearing Minhyuk’s moaning. However, it would be best if his roommates did not.)

Minhyuk bites his lower lip and nods, trying to keep quiet as Hyunwoo takes him back in his mouth. (He succeeds, though barely, letting out only a low gasp)

Hyunwoo takes his time, alternating between going teasingly slow and sucking down hard and fast until Minhyuk can’t take it anymore and starts thrusting up, fingers tangled in Hyunwoo’s hair, wanting, no, _needing_ to be in control as the heat coils up in the base of his stomach. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind Minhyuk guiding his movement, taking him all in even when his dick is hitting the back of his throat.

 _“Hyunwoo, I-I’m close—“_ Minhyuk whispers, but Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to want to move away and Minhyuk can’t hold it back any longer. He spills out into his mouth. Hyunwoo swallows it all, sucking the last drops from the tip before coming back up, licking his lips.

Minhyuk sinks back on the pillow, still in disbelief that any of this actually happened. “Holy shit. That was amazing.”

Hyunwoo grins, settling down next to him, cuddling up against him. Minhyuk nestles into the crook of his arm, nuzzling his face against his shoulder.

“So are you warm now?” Hyunwoo asks, softly kissing the crown of Minhyuk’s head.

“Mmm.” Minhyuk hums in agreement.

“D’you wanna sleep like this?”

Minhyuk props himself up on his elbows, raising his head. “But what about you?” He gestures to Hyunwoo’s obvious, neglected hard-on, the sweatpants doing absolutely nothing to hide it.

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Hyunwoo smiles, pulling Minhyuk back in his embrace. “I’m happy just to be with you like this.”

“ _But I want to_.” Minhyuk whispers softly. His hands are trailing on Hyunwoo’s chest, fingertips brushing lightly over his nipples and down his sides to his muscular abdomen. He lingers above the edge of Hyunwoo’s sweatpants, hesitating for a moment still, before sliding his hand underneath the waistband.  

He wants to touch him, feel him, _see_ him. He pulls down the pants. Hyunwoo’s dick springs free, curling up against his stomach. It’s not like he hasn’t seen his dick before (living together with 6 other guys will pretty much guarantee you’ve seen all of their dicks, multiple times, probably). He’s seen all of their boners too, both accidentally and deliberately. (Hoseok likes to show off, just saying.)

 But not like this. Not up close. Not fully erect, tip gleaming with precum.

Hard. Hard for him.

_Fuck._

Minhyuk sucks in his breath.

(He might not know exactly what this is, or what he wants with it, but what his dick wants at least is pretty god damn clear)

His dick stirs again, despite having gotten release less than a minute ago. ( _Dear god, what have you done to me Hyunwoo_ , Minhyuk thinks.)

He wraps his fingers around Hyunwoo’s dick, giving it a few experimental tugs. (So hard. _So hard_. Just for him.)

Hyunwoo groans softly, obviously aching for release. Minhyuk speeds up, not wanting to prolong Hyunwoo’s wait any longer. He thumbs the tip, slick with precum, using it to make the glide across the length better. He picks up the pace, using short, firm strokes. (He loves watching Hyunwoo come undone beneath his fingertips, loves the sloppy kisses as Hyunwoo moans into his mouth)

It isn’t often that he gets to see their leader so vulnerable, so _needy_ (though he will _definitely_ see it more often when they officially start dating a few months later, but he doesn’t know that yet), and Minhyuk would be lying if he said he wasn’t _thoroughly_ enjoying the sight of it.

  
Hyunwoo rolls his head back, moans low on his breath as he nears his peak. Minhyuk considers joking about who the loud one is now, but decides against it. (Luckily, Hoseok and Hyungwon are deep sleepers, and Hyunwoo's moans go unnoticed by all but the instigator of said-moans.)

 

Minhyuk picks up his pace, increasing and decreasing pressure with every stroke. (It's the constant change of pressure and pace that drives Hyunwoo crazy, pushes him over the edge.)

 

It doesn't take long before he reaches his limit, spilling all over Minhyuk's hand. They clean themselves up in the bathroom, putting their boxers back on before sliding back under the covers together. Minhyuk settles in Hyunwoo's arms, letting him pull him in close until he feels Hyunwoo's body press against him.

 

"So are you warm now?" Hyunwoo grins. Minhyuk's face flushes, but he nods slowly.

"Maybe we should do this more often. You know, to stay warm." Hyunwoo says, carefully, and now it's his turn to look shy.

Minhyuk laughs quietly. "Just to stay warm, huh?"

Hyunwoo scoots closer so that their noses touch. "Yeah. And also because I really like you."

"You do?"

"I just sucked your dick Minhyuk, I think that should answer your question."

Minhyuk doesn't think his face could turn any redder, and yet it does. "Y-yeah, okay."

He tries to turn away but Hyunwoo stops him, leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't need an answer, I just thought you should know. Let's sleep now, alright? We have a long day tomorrow."

Minhyuk nods, turning his back to Hyunwoo so Hyunwoo can spoon him. (Their bodies fit together so well, despite their very different physiques, and yet they connect like puzzle pieces)

 

Hyunwoo was right though. Minhyuk has never felt so warm, and safe, as he does now, in Hyunwoo's arms. (And something else he can't quite place yet, a warmness in his heart.) He falls asleep with a smile on his face and a warmness in his heart that he later knows has been one of the first sparks of his love for Hyunwoo.

 

The spark kindles a fire, as his love grows deeper, and Minhyuk rarely sleeps alone anymore after that night. (Until Hoseok and Hyungwon hold an intervention and tell them to get a room, because they really are not as quiet as they think.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> YO where is all the showhyuk smut at WE NEED MORE  
> for the [winter] square of the MXbingo
> 
> Kudos & comments super appreciated ;w;


End file.
